The Darkness Of Qinter Turning
__TOC__ The Darkness Of Qinter Turning Reminders *This is set after the third arc, meaning at least two years after book fifteen, which has not been released yet. *This is a fanfiction, and I do not intend it to offend anyone. *This a ship that I highly support, so if you don't like it, you don't have to read this. *Please don't spam the comments. I don't want to get useless notifications. If you have something important, leave it on my message wall. *This is not a thread discussion. If you want to gab about Qinter and Moonbli and Winterwatcher, please take it to the proper base of contents. Prologue Qibli I walked through the halls of Moonwatcher's comfortable cave. "Moon? I'm going to head out. I'll be back with sometime, but if I go missing, don't look for me. I might come with dinner later." I felt a lump in my throat, and gulped. "Alright! Just don't take Stonemover's fox, he needs that animal." She bubbled a laugh, but I had too much on my mind. Their cave was located near Possibility for food exchange and resources, but far enough from the drama. Moon enjoyed it, but I missed... the pizazz. My agile SandWing body ducked under a tree branch, hiking through the dense deciduous forest. The branches were too high and too sturdy to break through and fly above, so I was stuck on the ground. My earrings glinted in the moonlight, and I swiveled my neck to stare at the night sky. It reminds me of Moon... but my feelings are elsewhere now. Eventually, I approached the lights and fires of Possibility. It appeared to be a festival, though I had been stuck with Moonwatcher in isolation too long to recognize the name or purpose of such a party. My mind zoned off to a past moment, and my eyes were unaware of my surroundings by now. "Moon? I'm.. going to leave. I can't stay here, or anywhere. I'll be in Possibility, and then move to Sanctuary, if you need me." Winter tasted the air, and smacked his tongue lightly, staring at the glaring sun. "The Ice Kingdom is no home for me, and there's.. too much nostalgia in Jade Mountain." He shook his head. Moonwatcher gazed at him, probably admiring his snow white scales. I, was standing in the corner, waiting for Winter to look at me.' '"Oh Winter, I'll be okay, and I hope you will too. But it's okay! I'll be with Qibli. We're together now." She wrapped a wing around me. It felt right... yet wrong. Winter shot me a strange look, and I shrugged, my gaze smiling at his scales as well. "Well, I'll be off. Byee!" He nudged me awkwardly as a supposed hug, and took flight. "Bye!! Don't get eaten by scavengers!" I blurted out, unaware of what I was saying. I guess... that's what you do when you love someone, right? I spread my wings, and glided down from the edge of the dense forest, which was now transitioning into a grassland and lightly vegetation grounds. The entrance of Possibility smelled of coriander and savory chili peppers, drawing diversity into the large "pot of soup" of dragons. My legs began to ache once more, but I didn't care. I was going to look for Winter. I tugged a large stack of paper from my pouch, and began stamping it into announcement boards. My eyes saw a glimpse of white scales, majestic with a slender build. I dropped my bag, but kept my papers with me. "Winter? Winter!!" But only a harsh gaze was bestowed upon me. I shivered, backing down. "Aghh!! Sorry, I'm looking for Winter, have you seen him?" I asked hopefully, and then realized the gaze began softening, as the stranger noticed I was hoping for.. love. "Ah.. I'm sorry, SandWing. He left to Sanctuary years ago. Didn't he tell you?" "Yes.." I swallowed in the back of my throat, and quickly ran off. ''Shoot! I'm so stupid. He said he would move there eventually.. I better tell Moon. Wait, no. She'll only stop and slow me down. She can't know. ''I bit my tongue, and launched myself into the night sky. Clouds hovered above me, while the lush forests and grasslands blurred below me. The only thing, in front of me, was my sweet, bright future. And the blinding rising sun. Ow. Chapter One Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Mature Content